


Tuesday morning

by timochalamet



Category: Elio Perlman - Fandom, Elio and oliver - Fandom, call me by your name - Fandom, cmbyn, eliver - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Angst, CMBYN - Freeform, Call me by your name, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Oliver - Freeform, elio - Freeform, elio and oliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timochalamet/pseuds/timochalamet
Summary: This is a modern AU set in current times  where Elio has moved to the states to attend Julliard and he majors in music and performing arts while Oliver is a first year professor at Columbia teaching what he knows best. Philosophy and art history. The iconic duo meet in a coffee shop and from there this story blossoms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m new at this so bare with me please! It’s currently 3:45 am on a Tuesday night/ morning and I got the bright idea to write a story about my otp and I’m warning you it’s probably not that good. I know I’ve made many mistakes and I’m super tired at the moment so I’ll probably end up crashing after this. I’m gonna fix the summary and make it more interesting later. Anywho if you enjoy the story let me know so I can write more!

‘Fuck’ I mentally say to myself as I almost trip over my own shoe laces.  
Damn converses, always untying themselves at odd times of the day.  
I look at my watch. 3:00. 2 blocks to go. Shit I’m late.  
I’m only 5 minutes away give or take. Depends on how fast I walk and if I don’t trip over my shoelaces....again.

I’ve quickened my pace. I look up and I see the coffee shop sign just up ahead. I’m definitely late.

I near the sign and it reads ‘Tuesday morning’.

I remove my hand from my pocket and I open the door.  
I’m met with a quiet ding.

“You’re late” I hear a voice say

“Only by 5 minutes” I say back. 

“5 minutes is 5 minutes. I had to do your job for you” the voice says back. I recognize it. It’s Fred, my co-worker.

“Oh jeez I am so sorry that you had to stand behind the counter for an extra 5 minutes” I say back. Looking at him.  
He’s about 2 inches shorter than me and a bit meatier compared to my tall, lanky appearance.  
He has red hair and hazel eyes compared to my dark unruly curls and emerald green eyes. He’s definitely paler than I am and he’s covered in freckles.  
Mine have disappeared because of the cold October weather.

Fred just rolls his eyes.

“Whatever just clock in so I can go home” he replies.

I walk over to the counter and place my jacket on the wall right beside it. 

“Could you be any slower?” Fred says in a joking manner.

“Hush it’s cold out. I need to thaw out. I apologize if I’m going too slow for your liking” I say the last part very sarcastically.

I walk over to the wall with the scanner and I put in my clock in code then my fingerprint. 

“Happy now?” I say as I turn back to Fred.

He smiles. “Very” he replies back.

I roll my eyes “whatever just clock out”.

Fred does as told and he picks up his jacket from the hook.

“See you tomorrow, e” he says

I give him a small wave and with that he’s gone.

Fred and I have been co-workers for about two years and we’ve developed this habit of playfully bickering back and forth. I’ve always considered him a close friend and only that. He’s considered me as something more.  
About three months ago Fred confessed to me how he likes me more than a friend over drinks at a local bar one night and I told him I don’t see him that way.  
He’s convinced that I am 100% Hetero when in fact that’s not the case.  
I’ve always been confused about my sexuality. I think I’m bisexual because I’m attracted to both boys and girls. Lately it’s been more boys than anything. I honestly don’t know.

Back in Italy I never really cared or felt pressured to figure out what I liked because I was always told that no matter what my parents would always still love and care for me.

But here in the states it’s different and confusing. I’ve been here two years and I have still not mastered the art of knowing my sexuality.  
And I have come to the conclusion that I honestly don’t give a shit. 

But what sucks is that people who do know and are comfortable with who they are and what they like get ridiculed everyday for just being them. You can’t be out of the closet without expecting some people to not like who you are or what you like. People want other people to do, feel, think, and like exactly what they like because they are pussies and are afraid of anyone different than them and I’m fed up with it. 

Peopl- 

*ding*

I’m jerked away from my thoughts and I look up from the counter and towards the door and in walks a giant. The most handsome giant I have ever seen. I mean he’s still kinda far away but damn. He’s definitely tall and has an athletic build. He’s wearing a pale blue button up shirt and a pair of nicely fitted khaki pants. His dress shoes are a chestnut color and they match nicely with the color of his belt.  
His hair is dirty blond and it’s neatly parted and combed to the right side of his face.  
This man is definitely well put together.

I finally am able to get a clear view of him and damn I was wrong. He’s not a giant he’s a god and he has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen.

He finally makes his way to the counter and into an even clearer view for me and my suspicions were correct. He’s definitely a god.

A few seconds go by and I start to notice that I’ve been staring for far too long and that I may or may not have drool peeking out from the corner of my mouth.

“Are you okay” the god says in his deep voice.

I nod slowly and then I shake myself out of the daydream I was in.

“Oh crap sorry... h- hi welcome to Tuesday morning how can I take your order?” I say back with a sheepish grin. I quickly look down, diverting his baby blues.

“It’s fine. I’ll take a cup of black coffee with one sugar packet and a splash of milk” he says.

I nod and look back up at him. “Will that be all?” I ask.  
He makes eye contact with me.  
God those eyes.

He nods and then gives me a slight grin.

I return his grin with a small smile.

“That’ll be $2.50 then” 

He breaks eye contact and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a $20 bill.

He hands the $20 to me and our fingers brush against each other. We stay like that for longer than we’d care to admit and then I quickly pull away. 

I open the register and put the $20 in and I grab $17.50 for his change. A ten, a five, and 2 ones. Then I reach into the far end of the register and pull out .50 cents.

I then go to hand him his change and he quickly puts his hand up and refuses the cash.

“Keep it as a tip” he says with a small smile. 

“You sure? That’s an awful huge tip” I say

“Good service deserves a good tip” he says back with a wink.

I give him a small smile and I reach over and place the money in the tip jar.

I spin myself around on my heels and I can feel my heartbeat in my throat. 

I reach over to my left and grab a biodegradable coffee cup with the ‘Tuesday Morning’ label on it and then I grab the pot of luke warm coffee. 

“Let me make you a fresh pot of coffee” I say 

“No no that’s okay I’m running behind schedule anyways” the deep voice says from behind me.

I nod my head and the proceed to pour him his coffee.  
I grab one sugar packet and pour it in and then it’s followed by a splash of milk just as he said. 

I grab a lid from the cabinet and place it on the cup.

I go to turn around and before I know it I am tripping over my damn shoe laces and that beautiful god is wearing his $2 cup of coffee.

I stand there in complete shock.

He just stands there and stares at me. Not fully registering what just happened. 

We stand there for a few seconds too long and he breaks the silence by saying “I guess it’s good you didn’t make me a fresh pot of coffee then huh?”

“oh my god I am so sorry. Here let me clean that up” I say quickly as I grab a wet rag from the counter.  
I make my way around to his side and I start cleaning off his shirt.

I start realizing what I’m doing and I can feel my face getting hot and a blush creeping up my neck. I quickly jerk back my hand and give him the rag

“I’m sorry it’s a habit” I say with a sheepish grin.

“It’s okay don’t worry about it” he says as he’s trying to dap the now semi dried coffee stains out of his nice shirt. 

“Shit didn’t you say you were running late? Oh my god this is a disaster” I say as I start to panic.

“I’m not late for anything important. Just trying to get home before the game comes on” he says. 

I can feel my heart racing a million miles a second and I feel something on my hand. I look down and i am met with a small pool of blood accumulating in the crook of my thumb and pointer finger. 

“Shit” I say as I scramble to grab some tissues. 

“Nosebleed?” He says 

I nod my head. “It’s common for me. I get them whenever I start to freak out” I say.

“There’s no need to freak out” he says gently 

“There’s a lot to freak out about. I just ruined your nice outfit and I could possibly get fired for being such a klutz” I say to him as I turn around. “Sorry you’re not a therapist so you probably don’t wanna hear about my worries” 

“This outfit isn’t ruined. All it needs is a quick trip to the dry cleaners and boom it’s as good as new” he says trying to reassure me.

“Right I forgot that exists” I say looking down at my feet.

He laughs. 

“Your coffee will be free for the next week because I seriously messed up. Just come in on Tuesday- Friday from 3:00 to 9:00 and I will be working” I say

“There’s no need for that honestly. It’s all good” he says. He glances at his watch.  
“Shit I gotta get home. I lost track of time. It was nice meeting you elio” he gives me a wink and then quickly rushes out of the shop. 

I look down at my name badge and smile just a bit. Why am I such a klutz? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the second chapter of this cheesy ass story!

It’s been about a week since the last time I saw that man. I was really hoping he’d take me up on my offer of free coffee for a week but I guess not. He didn’t wanna chance getting more coffee spilled on him again and I understand that. 

“Earth to elio” I hear a familiar voice say. I look up and jaxper is waving his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention.

“I’m sorry I spaced out” I say.

“I could tell” he says. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been sleeping well for the past week” I tell him. I think I’m a little homesick. I haven’t talked to my family in a week and I haven’t physically seen them since I moved. It’s still been a hard adjustment from living in one of the most beautiful countries to living in the city that never sleeps. 

New York is amazing and insane all in one. I’m still not sure how I feel about it. It’s honestly very overwhelming moving here with having little to no experience living in America. I feel like if you can make it in New York without going bankrupt then you can honestly make it anywhere. I’m doing pretty okay. I have a steady job and I’m a sophomore in one of the most prestigious colleges in the United States.

“You’ve spaced out again” jaxper says

“I’m sorry I was thinking” I say. 

“You were clearly deep in thought” he says.

I lean over and kiss him. It only lasts a few seconds. I can feel him smile under my lips.

“You’re back” he says. 

I pull away and lay my forehead on his. We are currently laying on our bed in his or....our apartment I mean. I moved in with him a few months ago. We finally decided it was time to because I was always over at his apartment anyways so why not just make it official. 

We’ve been dating for a little over 8 months. we were friends for a year and two months before we started dating. He was the first person I had ever met and became friends with when I moved here. He honestly makes me happy and I couldn’t imagine what I would be doing without him. He’s my rock and my closest friend.

I look into his eyes. His are a deep blue that almost look royal in the right lighting. He has tiny little flecks of gold around his pupil. His eyes make me melt. I have a soft spot with boys and girls that have blue eyes. 

Jaxper has dirty blond hair that looks more brown than anything but he insists it isn’t. His hair goes a little past his eyebrows and he has freckles that cover his nose and most of his cheeks. He looks like he can be a model. No joke. 

I wrap my hands around his waist and pull him into my lap. I kiss his neck.

“What’s up with you being so affectionate today?” He asks. “I mean I like it but it’s different” 

“I don’t know. I feel like we have been a bit distant lately and I miss you” I say.

He smiles and turns around in my lap. “I miss you too” he says. 

He leans in and kisses me. His lips are soft but his kisses are hasty. i kiss him back soft and slowly. He slows down and matches my speed. 

We stay like that for awhile. His hands move down to the hem of my shirt and then they trail to the button of my jeans.

I stop him.

“Not yet” I tell him. A little embarrassed. 

He nods his head, looking a little annoyed. 

“I’m sorry” I say. Looking down in shame. We haven’t had sex yet. I haven’t had sex yet. I’m a little ashamed to admit that but jaxper says he understands. 

He moves his hand to my face and makes me look into his eyes. “Don’t apologize. You aren’t ready yet and I won’t push you. You’ll let me know when you are” he says. 

He’s tried to initiate sex with me for a few months now and everytime I turn him down. I feel bad for it but I’m just not ready yet. Everytime i turn him down I feel so embarrassed. He tells me not to be and that he will wait for me until I am ready but I don’t know how much longer he can wait. “Thank you” I tell him.

He nods his head and kisses me slowly. 

I pull back and check my watch. It’s 1:30 on a rainy Saturday in October. 

“You have somewhere you need to be?” Jaxper says with a smile on his face. He’s trying to play things off and act like he isn’t annoyed with me but he’s doing a bad job. I know him too well. 

I need to get out of here and be by myself for a few hours. I need to give him some space as well. “Sorry I need to go to the library today. I completely forgot” I say. 

He nods his head. I can tell he doesn’t really believe me. “Okay. Be careful please” he says.

I nod my head and give him a quick kiss on the lips and I get up from our bed. I walk over to our closet and I pull out a long sleeve navy blue and white striped shirt and then I grab my jeans from off the floor. I put my jeans on over my boxers and I pull off the black shirt I am wearing and replace it with the striped one. I then put on some white socks and pull my converse on. I grab my black jacket from the back of our door and I put it on. 

I leave the room without saying goodbye.

 

I decided to stop off at a coffee shop before I make my way to the library. I need something in my system so caffeine it is. It’s a completely different coffee shop than the one I work in. This one is called “THE ELK” and it has a more modern and hipster type of vibe. I make my way in and I’m hit with the sweet aroma of cinnamon rolls and powdered doughnuts. I can feel my stomach growling. I walk up to the glass case holding the delicious treats. I decided to get a cinnamon roll with an iced caramel macchiato to go. 

I walk up to the counter to order my drink. Behind it stands a short, blonde girl, with hazel eyes. Her name tag says ‘Claire’ and her eyes read ‘tired’. 

“Hi how can I help you today?” she asks. Her voice is soft and smooth like butter. 

“Can I get a cinnamon roll and an iced caramel macchiato?” I say.

She nods her head.  
“That’ll be $6.45, cutie” she says.

I’m taken aback by her comment.  
“Do you say that to all of your customers?” I ask. 

She laughs. “Only the cute ones” 

I smile and hand her a $10 bill and tell her to keep the change. “The cuteness is a facade to conceal my evil, evil heart” I say. 

She laughs at my comment. “You don’t look evil to me”.

I nod “you got me there”. 

“Here’s your cinnamon roll and I’ll get your coffee out in a second” she says 

I grab my pastry and stand off to the side and wait. 

A few minutes pass by and out walks Claire with my beverage. 

“Here you go” she says with a warm smile. 

I grab my drink from her hand and I exit the building. 

I look at my cup and on the side is a sticky note with a phone number and a name. It reads: 

“ (718)-553-2841 call me!  
xoxo Claire” 

I take the sticky note and put it in my back pocket. 

 

I make my way down a few blocks to the New York public library. I look at my watch and see it’s almost closing time. 

I walk in and make my way to the autobiography section. I always like to pick up autobiographies of famous musical composers to read in my spare time. I’m honestly one of the lamest people you’ll ever meet. 

I pick up a copy of “the autobiography of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart” and I walk to the checkout desk. I hand the lady my library card and she scans it. 

“Elio?” I hear a deep voice behind me say. 

I turn around and I am met with a familiar set of baby blue eyes. 

“Oh hi. What are you doing here?” I ask ask. Genuinely surprised.

“Just brushing up on my literature” he says. 

I look at the book in his hand and the front reads ‘the cosmic fragments by Heraclitus’. 

“Nice choice” I say gesturing to the book in his hand.

“Have you read it before?” He asks.

I shake my head no “my father has. He’s a professor back home” 

“Where is back home exactly?” He asks

“Italy” I say.

He looks at me and makes an impressed face.

“You do look more European than american” he says.

I don’t know weather to be offended or appreciative of his comment. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” I ask

“Nothing bad about it. You just have a little accent in your voice and you have a slight tan in the middle of October” he says.

I look down at my skin and then look at his. I am a bit darker than him.

“I guess you’re right”  
I tell him.

I turn back around and grab my library card from the desk clerk and I grab my book as well.

“Well I’ll see you around” I say. I turn around and walk out of the door.

I make my way outside and I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around and there he is again.

“I never told you my name” he says

I nod my head and shrug my shoulders. “I never asked”.

He laughs. “I’m oliver”  
He puts his hand out for me to shake it. 

I lift my hand up and grasp his. 

We shake hands. “I’m elio”.

“We should get coffee sometime or uh not coffee uhm lunch maybe? I don’t know” he says as he stumbles over his words. 

I nod my head. “Yeah we should”.

I grab the sticky note from my back pocket and rip it in half. 

“Do you have a pen?” I ask.

He pats his pockets and reaches into his left one and pulls out a pen.

“Here”

I take the pen and I write down my number. “Here you go. Text me”  
I say.

And with that I hand him his pen and turn around walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you made it through that! I can’t believe it! Way to go you! No I’m joking but I’ve been working on this chapter for two days and I’ve had 3 different versions of it written and I’ve done a lot of research about New York and everything and it’s a lot. Anyways the coffee shop elio visits before he goes to the library is a real coffee shop! I forgot exactly where it’s located but it’s in New York City, NY. Anyways it’s really late and I apologize if this story sucks but I’ve been wanting to write a story about my two favorite fictional characters for awhile so here it is. I’m still working on how I want the story to actually go so bare with me! Okay I love you all and i hope y’all have a great day/ night okay bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to chapter 3! This one is in Oliver’s pov! I honestly hope I did him justice. Btw for those confused this is oliver’s Pov/ what he does before elio runs into him at the library. This is just oliver’s Pov/ how he feels when he sees elio at the library for the first time since the coffee incident.

Oliver POV

All I see when I sleep are dark, unruly curls and emerald green eyes. 

I feel guilty for dreaming about a barista at a coffee shop while I sleep next to my partner of 3 years. 

Maybe I would be more comfortable with it if he was a she or if I didn’t dream about him at all while i lay next to the girl I love.

But god elio. What a sight he is. He looks like an angel sent from heaven above.

I haven’t seen him since the coffee incident because I’ve been busy with work and my home life. Or at least that’s what I tell myself. He had offered me a weeks worth of free coffee and anyone in their right mind would accept but I just didn’t.

After that I just couldn’t bring myself to go back. Possibly because I was afraid of losing another good shirt or because I was afraid that the teeny tiny minuscule crush I had would spiral out of control into something more.

As soon as I had laid eyes on him I knew I was in deep trouble. My heartbeat quickened and I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I had the sudden urge to find out what cologne he uses and what shampoo he washes his curls with. I hadn’t had an experience like that since high school. 

He probably doesn’t even like boys though. He’s definitely cute enough to have girls throwing themselves at him. Me included.

The warm body next to me shifts and turns towards me. I can feel her breath on my arm, causing my hair to stand up a bit. 

I look at her. God she’s gorgeous.  
She definitely has looks that could kill. 

She’s a natural brunette with brown eyes and high cheekbones. Her hair is naturally curly instead of straight. She thinks her hair is a tangled mess and always complains that it is when she combs it. She wishes it was just straight but I think it looks beautiful exactly how it is.

I think I have a type. 

I glance over at the alarm clock on my night stand and it reads 12:30 pm.

On weekends we sleep in really late.

I turn over and face her. 

Her eyes flutter open. 

“Good Afternoon” I say.

“Good Afternoon” she mumbles back through a yawn. “How long have you been up?” 

“Not long” I lie. I’ve been up since 8:00 because I couldn’t sleep. I’ve been daydreaming ever since.

“You’re such a terrible liar” she says.

I get up out of bed and I walk to the bathroom and relieve myself. I wash my hands and brush my teeth. I splash my face with cold water to wake myself up. 

I walk out of the bathroom and I pass Jenni who is making her way in to the bathroom. We don’t say anything to each other.

I walk to the kitchen and make myself a pot of coffee and a bowl of captain crisps cereal. 

I sit at the counter and check my phone.

Jenni makes her way into the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee as well and then grabs some fruit out of the fridge with a bowl of yogurt.

She sits next to me and we eat in a painful silence. Not saying a word.

This has been a routine thing for months with us. 

I finish my bowl of cereal and cup of coffee and I get up from the barstool and place my dishes in the sink. 

“You didn’t do the dishes last night like I asked you to” I hear jenni say.

I turn towards her. “I’m sorry I was busy yesterday. I forgot to do them when I got home” I say

She laughs bitterly. “It’s just one simple task I asked you to do”

“Like I said I’m sorry. I was busy yesterday. It’s not that big of a deal I’ll do it tonight” I say.

“Just forget it I’ll do it like I do everything around here” she says with an irritated tone in her voice.

I sneer at her comment. “I do my fair share of work around here don’t even pull that shit” I say. “I just happen to work 5 days a week from 7 am to whenever I am done grading papers and I happen to forget a lot of things” 

She shakes her head. “I work too you know yet I still remember to do the dishes and vacuum and clean the counters and do everything else around here” 

“Why are you so angry about this? It’s just dishes. I can do them later” I say.

“It’s the small things that matter, oliver” she says.

This has also been a routine for us. Bickering over the smallest things.

“I’m gonna leave for a little while and let you cool down because you clearly need to. When I get back I will do the dishes so don’t worry about it” I say.

She just shakes her head as I walk away. 

I walk to our room and change out of my night clothes into fresh ones. I pull out a pair of medium wash jeans and put them on and then I pair them with a red t-shirt and white converse high tops. 

I grab my wallet from my nightstand and my watch as well. I grab my phone from the bed and a jacket from behind the door. 

“I’ll be back” I say as I walk out of the apartment, closing the door slightly harsher than I had originally planned.

I look at my watch and it’s almost 3. I decide I am going to go and visit one of my favorite record shops.

 

After about a 30 minute walk I finally arrive to ‘A1 record shop’ and I make my way inside. 

“Hey Oliver looking for anything in particular today?” I hear a familiar voice say.

“Nah I’m fine Georgia but thank you” I say.

The lady behind the counter puts her hands up in defense and nods her head “just checking”.

I laugh at her antics and make my way to the 80’s music section. The psychedelic furs have always been my go to music group for whenever I’m having a bad day and today so far has been pretty bad. I always limit myself for how many albums I can buy of theirs. I look for them and there aren’t any new ones right now. 

I continue looking at other records and finally decide it’s time to leave.

I give Georgia a wave as I walk out of the door. 

 

I look at my watch and it’s currently 4:45. I spent almost two hours in there give or take. 

I decide to take a walk to the library so I can check some books out. I’ve been running out of things to read for class.

I finally make my way to the library and i notice it says it closes at 6:00. I glance at my watch and see it’s currently 5:15.

I make my way in and pass the library clerks. I walk over to the ‘adult reads’ section and I look through them for a short while. 

After debating on a few books I finally decided to go with ‘the cosmic fragments by heraclitus’.

As I turn to walk towards checkout I notice a familiar set of dark curls a few sections over from me in the historical books section.

I duck behind the bookcase and stare at him for a short while. Admiring at how beautiful he is. I notice that when he’s focused on something he rubs his fingers against his neck. He looks like he settles on the book in his hand he turns around and walks to the checkout desk.

I quickly make my way over there as well. I’m a few feet behind him and I quickly calm his name.

He turns around and a warm smile forms on his face, like he’s been looking forward to seeing me like I have been him. 

He asks me what I’m doing there and I gesture to the book in my hand and he nods. 

He mentions that the book in my hand is a good read and I ask if he’s given it a read. He shakes is head no and says his dad has read it and how he is a philosophy professor back home.

I ask him where exactly back home is and he tells me Italy. Makes sense because he doesn’t look American. Someone that gorgeous is definitely exotic.

I tell him that makes sense and how he doesn’t look American. He laughs and asks what I mean by that. 

I tell him it’s not to offend him but he does have a small accent and he has a slight tan in the middle of October.

He agrees and turns back to the clerk and takes his card and his book and waves me a quick goodbye.

I quickly hand my book and card to the clerk and she checks me out and I practically run out the door trying to catch him.

“Hey wait I never told you my name” I say

He smiles and says something about how he never asked.

I laugh at his comment and tell him my name anyways, extending my hand out in need of some physical interaction.

Before I know it I’m asking him if he wants to hang out sometime and get lunch. I stumble over my words as they come out.

He nods his head and looks sort of relived that I asked him.

He quickly reaches in his back pocket and pulls out a sticky note with writing on it and he’s asking me for a pen. I pat my pants and find one in my left pocket. I hand it to him and he scribbles something down on the paper.

He hands it to me and before I can say anything else he’s turned around and walking away muttering a “text me”.

I don’t do anything but smile really hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi you’ve finished the chapter yay! Let me know what you think about it in the comments and maybe leave a kudos too! I honestly liked writing in oliver’s Pov. I have things planned to happen in both elio and Oliver’s lives that will push them closer together. This is gonna be a slow burn :) you’re welcome anyways it’s finally time for me to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is probably rushed and very horribly written so if that’s the case I am Sorry and I will probably revisit and rewrite it at one point. I felt I needed to push elio and Oliver’s relationship a little closer so that’s exactly what’s going on in this chapter. So anyways enjoy!

I open the door to the apartment and quietly close it behind me as I walk in.

I take my jacket off and place it on the hooks on the wall next to the door.

I make my way further into the apartment and I sit my keys on the kitchen counter. 

Out from the hallway emerges a dark figure and I almost have a heart attack but I quickly realize that it’s jaxper. 

“Hey where are you headed all dressed up?” I ask

He flashes me a strained smile.

“I didn’t think you’d be home right now. I’m just headed out with some friends” he says. 

“Oh I was hoping we could spend the night together” I say

“You had time to go out and blow some steam so now it’s my turn” he says as he quickly makes his way past me and out the door. 

“love you too” I say in defeat.

He’s been acting a little strange lately. I knew he was upset but not so upset that he has to avoid me because that’s clearly what he’s doing.

I walk to our bedroom and I change out of my clothes. I grab one of jaxpers oversized shirts and I put it on. 

I take my clothes and place them in the hamper in the bathroom and I quickly grab my phone out of the back pocket in my jeans. 

I walk back into the bedroom and I lay down in bed. I grab the remote and I turn the tv on. I flip through the channels and settle on old reruns of golden girls.

I feel my phone vibrate beside me. I grab it and on it is a text from an unknown number. 

‘Hey it’s oliver’ 

I unlock my phone and quickly type back a witty response.

‘Really? Had no clue because I give out my number to everyone I meet.’

My phone buzzes again.   
‘Don’t be a smart ass.’ 

‘I can’t help it. It’s in my nature.’ I reply back.

My stomach starts growling so I decide to order some pizza. I grab jaxper’s laptop and I open it. 

The computer turns on and the screen flashes a bright blue with big white letters that say ‘Match. Meet. Hookup’. 

On the screen is a conversation between jaxper and some other guy. I read through the messages and they talk about meeting up tonight at a local bar near our apartment. They also talk about a lot of other things that are super inappropriate. Jaxper mentions to the man that he has a boyfriend and is just looking for sex and nothing else. Jaxper tells him about how I won’t have sex with him and how he has needs and that he can’t rely on me anymore. 

The man tells Jaxper that he can rely on him and that he will please him in any way possible.

Suddenly I’ve lost my appetite and it’s been replaced with rage instead.

I close the laptop and throw it on the floor. 

I grab my phone and I call Oliver.  
Three rings and he picks up.

“Elio...hello” he says

“You said you wanted to hang out so can you meet me at my apartment in 15? I’ll explain when you get here” I say quickly 

“You sound frantic is everything okay” he asks

“I’ll text you my address”. I say.

“Okay I’ll be there in 10” he says

I quickly hang up.   
I text him my address and apartment number. 

 

About 10 minutes later I hear a knock at the door. I quickly get up from the bed and run to the door.

I open it and there stands oliver with a worried look on his face.

“I’m sorry I called you so late I just didn’t know who else to call. I don’t have many friends and I just....” I feel tears falling out of my eyes and down my face.

Oliver makes his way in and shuts the door. 

“Hey what’s wrong?” He asks gently.

“My....my boyfriend is cheating on me and I don’t know what to do” I say. 

He looks at me with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry to drop that bomb on you. I just need someone to come with me” I say

“Go with you where?” He asks

“Go with me to confront his ass” I say.

“Okay I can do that. Whatever you need” he says. 

I look down at my shirt and notice I’m in nothing but that and my boxers. 

“Shit I’m sorry let me go and change” I say as I quickly run to my bedroom. 

I throw on some black jeans and a white shirt with my black converse.

I walk out of the bedroom and into the living room.

“They are meeting at a bar not too far from here.” I say as I pass Oliver and grab my keys and jacket from behind the door.

“I don’t know what I am gonna say to him”. I tell Oliver who is making his way out of the door.

I lock the door and turn to him. “What do you say to a guy you have been dating for almost a year who you find out has been cheating on you for god knows how long” I say.

“Well you should start off with saying how he is the scum of the earth and how he doesn’t deserve you and then you maybe go on about how you’ve given him everything and then maybe end it with a hard slap to the face” he says.

“I’ll definitely start and end it with a hard slap” I say.

“Okay Good that’s a start then”  
He replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you read the chapter and now it’s time to comment about how bad it was. I’m sORRY OKAY ITS LIKE 1 AM AND IM SO TIRED OKAY GOODNIGHT.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 5

Oliver and I arrive at the bar. I reach my hand out to open the door but I stop before walking in. 

“Maybe I’m making a mistake” I say quietly to myself. Oliver manages to hear me.

“I don’t think you are” he says.

I turn and look at him in the eyes.  
“You don’t really understand my situation and what’s going on. You don’t know much about me or what lead up to this moment. I very well could be making a huge mistake and won’t realize it until it’s over and done with” I say.

“You saw his conversation with another man, right? They seemed a little more than friendly, right? I promise you that you are not making a mistake” Oliver says sternly. 

I nod at what he says. “Maybe you’re right. This isn’t like him, to cheat on someone, at least I didn’t think it was. I’ve know him for two years and he’s been so nice and nurturing and just always 100% there for me” I say. I can feel tears threatening to spill from my eyes. “I just can’t believe he’d do this to me” I say. “He’s the only real friend I have and..... and he did the one thing to me that he promised he’d never do”  
Tears finally starting to fall. I quickly wipe them away before Oliver sees. 

I hate to be this weak in front of him. I hate to be this weak in front of anyone really but being weak in front of Oliver like this lets him know I am vulnerable and obviously easily manipulated.

He looks at me with a sad look in his eyes  
“Look I know I haven’t known you for that long at all but no one deserves to be treated like this. Especially not you” he says. 

I look at him and his face softens. 

“I know why he is doing it. I just don’t understand it” I say. “I want...no I need answers from him”.

Oliver nods his head. “Then let’s go and get them”.

He walks past me and opens the door and continues holding it open, gesturing for me to walk in. 

I walk in and he follows in behind me into the crowded bar. I can feel his body really close to mine. I smile to myself for a second.

We walk further in and I stop in the middle of the bar. 

He leans down and whispers into my ear “which asshole is he?”. I shiver at his warm breath on my cold skin. 

I scan my eyes around the room before I recognize a familiar face sitting at a small table in the corner of the bar. He’s talking to some guy and hold his hand. They look very friendly.

Oliver senses my discomfort towards that area and nods his head in the same direction as my eyes.

I nod my head slowly.

I feel him brush past me and I quickly grab his hand before he gets too far.

“No don’t. This is my battle and I don’t need you to fight it for me” I say.

Oliver nods his head and glances down at our hands. I think I see a small smile form on his face after I realize what we were doing and quickly drop our hands. 

I can feel my face and neck grow hot. I pray Oliver doesn’t notice. 

I focus myself back onto the situation and I take a few deep breaths and finally walk towards jaxper.

Oliver follows close behind me just like before. 

I finally find my way to the table through the sea of people.

“Hey baby why didn’t you save me a seat?” I ask out loud looking at jaxper.

He turns his head in my direction and his face turns from blissful to completely horrified.

“Elio w-wh- “ he tries to say before I cut him off quickly.

“No don’t even pull that bullshit with me. Did you think I wouldn’t find out? Did you think that I would just let this go on? Did you think I’d let you fuck me over like this?” I say 

He doesn’t say a word. In fact he still keeps that horrified look on his face.

“You look so stupid. You feel stupid too don’t you? You’re probably thinking that you should’ve closed that tab out on your computer or that you should’ve hidden it but either way I would’ve found out. Better that it’s sooner rather than later before I fell so in love with you that I couldn’t see straight. You know I almost believed everything you said to me but now I know none of it is true and that you say it to everyone you meet. Including him” I say gesturing to the confused boy sitting across the table. 

He still says nothing with that look glued to his face.

I turn my head to the boy and I reach out my hand gesturing a handshake. “Hi I’m Elio. Jaxper’s boyfriend. No.... wait ....sorry I have to get used to this I’m jaxper’s now ex boyfriend”. I say the last part very sarcastically.

He doesn’t accept my handshake and scoots as close to the wall as possible. Probably hoping that I won’t be able to see him anymore.

I turn my head back to jaxper and he still looks dumb.

“Well I hope you two have an absolutely amazing night” I say again very sarcastically.

I turn around and quickly walk away.

I find the exit door and open it. making my way outside the bar.

“I think you handled that very well” Oliver says from close behind me.

“I think I’m gonna vomit” I say as I quickly rush to the set of bushes outside of the bar and hurl up my cinnamon roll from earlier today.

I finish vomiting and turn around completely horrified.

“God I’m so sorry I’m such a mess right now” I say avoiding Oliver’s eyes.

“You’ve been through a lot” he says.

I nod my head. 

“Why don’t we go somewhere and I buy you something to eat?” He asks gently.

I nod my head “okay”.

“Okay” he says.

“What do you have in mind?” I ask

“What’s your comfort food of choice?” He asks

I smile really wide “waffles”. 

He laughs. “Okay waffles it is”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay be honest how bad was it? I typed this out and went to copy it from my notes and instead I deleted it and I rewrote a whole new one before i realized I didn’t actually delete it so I decided to go with this one because it was so much better so I honestly hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Elio and Oliver spending time talking together at the diner. Nothing too serious.

Elio walks at a slow pace beside me. He doesn’t look well. He looks very disconnected from himself, disconnected from reality. I can tell that from the lack of display of emotion on his face. He also looks like he’s in deep conversation with himself. 

I wonder what’s going on in that pretty little head of his. I glance at him. I envy him because of his luscious curls and prepossessing good looks.

I’m not all that bad looking I guess. I’ve just always been really tall and have had a sturdy, muscular physique. I’ve never really had to worry about my looks though because my height and body type is usually what brings the women in. 

I feel something suddenly cling to me and I jerk my head down and see that Elio had grabbed my arm. 

“Sorry I... I tripped. I’m a klutz.” He said. I have him a reassuring nod.

“If you need to keep holding onto me you can. For balance and what not” I say.

He looks up at me and gives me a small smile and a nod. I can see his cheeks starting to flush with a rosy color but he jerks his head down to the ground before I can take in the sight. 

I smile to myself a bit as well. 

Finally I see the golden glow of the diner sign in the distance. 

I encourage Elio to walk a little faster and he gets the memo and matches my pace. 

This diner has always been my favorite spot to sit down and waste time at. The food is surprisingly really good and I usually eat here or just sit and read here whenever Jenni and I get into an argument. Which is almost everyday now. 

I hurriedly walk over to the door and open it for Elio.

“My what a gentleman you are” he manages to choke out followed by a quiet laugh to himself.

I smile softly at him and file in close behind him to make sure he doesn’t trip again. 

Once we are in the diner I hear a familiar voice call my name.

“Well howdy Oliver” it says.

I turn my head and greet the familiar face with a small wave. 

“Hey Jodie. How’ve you been?” I ask

“I’ve been well” she says in her thick southern accent. “Who’s this fine fella you have with ya?” 

I look over to Elio and he gives her a small wave and smile before he tells her his name. “I’m Elio.” He says in a quiet voice but loud enough for Jodie to understand what he said.

“That there is a mighty fine name ya have” she says. She looks over to me.  
“Usual booth?” 

I nod my head.

I guide Elio over to a corner booth in the very back that’s mostly hidden from the rest of the diner.

I slide into the booth and Elio does the same but across from me.

“Correct me if I’m wrong but from the looks of it you’re a regular here, huh?” Elio says with a smirk.

“Nah I don’t think so. I mean I’m only in here almost everyday but I don’t think that qualifies me as a regular.”

I receive an eye roll and a light kick to the shin for my sarcastic remark. 

“Almost everyday huh? I guess you can consider this your spot. It’s nice to have a place to go and escape to whenever things get tough or you need to think. I had a place like that back home but instead of it being a diner, it was this beautiful spring. The water came straight down from the mountains and the sight was absolutely breathtaking. It was so quiet and serene. Helped me think through a lot of things. Also helped me read tons and tons of books.” He says. His face lit up whenever he talked about his spot. You can tell he loved that sacred space of his.

“I bet you miss it huh?” I ask

He nods his head. “Very much. Especially now. Sometimes I think about leaving New York and going back because I miss it so much. My parents especially.” He says. His face grows sad once he mentions his parents.

“I miss my parents too sometimes. I’ve never been really close to them though to begin with so there’s nothing really to miss I guess.” I say.

It’s true. I’ve never really been close to my parents since well never.

Elio looks up at me and his face softens.

“I’m sorry to hear that” he says.

I shake it off “No big deal. Don’t worry about it.” 

He nods his head and places his hands on the table. He fiddles with his fingers and his face shows that he’s thinking about something.

“What are you thinking about?” I ask

“Where do I start? Tonight was a complete shit show. I don’t ever want to face jaxper again but sadly I have to because I share an apartment with him.”

I wish I could offer Elio the spare bedroom in my apartment but sadly I can’t. “Do you have a friend you could stay with maybe?”

“Not really. All of my friends are jaxper’s. I honestly have no one but my co- worker, Fred, from the coffee shop”

“Maybe you could room with them. I’d offer my place but I don’t have a spare room.” I lied of course. 

He nods his head. “I wasn’t expecting you to offer me a room or anything. I’ll text him tonight and see if I could possibly stay”.

Jodie makes her way to our table with cups of water.

“Y’all fellas looked a bit parched so I thought I’d help ya out” she says as she sits the glasses down.

“Thank you” Elio says as he sips his water.

“Y’all hungry or just here to sit?” She asks

Elio looks up at me with his beautiful green eyes and I meet his gaze with mine and I give him a warm smile. He holds eye contact for a few seconds more before looking down at the table. His face is a slight pink color. It looks good on him. 

I turn to Jodie “Well I promised Elio waffles so I guess bring us some waffles with whipped cream and syrup” I say.

“Waffles, whipped cream, and syrup comin right up” she says

I turn back to Elio and he’s looking at me.

“I just wanted to thank you for coming with me tonight. It means a lot. I know it was probably too soon for this because I don’t know you at all but I literally had no one else and I feel a sense of comfort around you” his eyes widen a bit and he looks as if he regrets what he had just admitted.

“No need to thank me. I was just being a good friend. He relaxes a bit. “There was no way that I would let you go and do what you did by yourself. Besides if I didn’t come you wouldn’t be about to have the best waffles you’ve ever had in your entire life”.

He laughs at my comment. “You’ve never tasted Mafalda’s waffles and her’s currently hold the world record for best tasting waffles ever” he says.

“Touché. If anything these could be the second best tasting waffles in the world”. I say.

He smiles really big and laughs a laugh that I haven’t ever heard. It was coming from a place of pure enjoyment.

I laugh with him.

Finally Jodie arrives with our waffles and the rest of our time at the diner is spent talking and joking around with each other. 

 

I walk Elio up to his apartment and follow him inside. Earlier at the diner while we were enjoying waffles Elio had texted Fred asking if it was okay if he could crash at his place for a little bit and Fred had said of course. I watched Elio pack a bag. The whole time we are laughing and cracking jokes at each other. One joke I make causes Elio to laugh so hard he cries and then he just continues crying and doesn’t stop.

I walk over to where he is standing and I pull him into a hug.

This is usually something I would never do but all I want to do is make sure Elio is okay.

He wraps his arms around my waist and holds onto me tight while he sobs into my shirt.

I caress his back gently and whisper in his ear that everything will be alright. That he will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m taking this story slow because i am still trying to figure out where exactly I want it to go. I want them to end up together of course but not without a few bumps in the road. Anyways i hope y’all enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> wow you’ve made it to the end and actually read it. I applaud you. If you don’t mind leave me a kudos if you enjoyed and write some encouragement or feedback in the comments. They are greatly appreciated :)) 
> 
> P.s. I love you all!!


End file.
